oh no
by snow storm 111
Summary: Drew hada bad past, her dad taught her how to fight the japanese way to fight so when she went to camp everyone said she wasn't greek, when mom finally claimed her she had to start working two times as hard to show people that she was nothing like her sisters. She made friends with Lee f. She learned how to build when She met charlie b. piper&sadie learn te truth when they @ bag.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm too lazy percy do the disclaimer**

 **Percy:Leo do the disclaimer**

 **Leo: okay Snowstorm 111 does not own the pjo or the kc or Leo flamin' Valdez the supreme commander of the Argo II**

 **Me: Shut repair boy**

 **Leo: You are so lucky that you're writing the story ya big meanie**

 **Me: What was that**

 **Leo: nothing**

* * *

 **Piper's P.O.V**

* * *

NOOO! My dad is making me go to B.A.G Academy the school that Drew is always bragging out. I already have to see that spoiled brat in summer and now I have to see her at School Yay, note the sarcasm in my voice when I say this ahhhhh, I am totally doomed.I told everything to Jason he said that it might not be that bad **NOT THAT BAD, iT'S DREW**.

"Come on I heard that was going there to since to school in Manhattan would take him after he yet again got expelled", Jason said.

"But still it Drew Tanaka that girl is slimier then a snake, A wolf in makeup and lip gloss", I tried to reason still very upset.

"Hey at least you'll have Percy and you can make new friend's. It's in a week come on stop worrying and let's go to dinner", He said.

 _A week that is a very short amount of time_ I thought.

At dinner I prayed to Zeus and mom that something would happen and I wouldn't see Drew in a few weeks and went back to my seat.

"Did you hear that today's Lee fletcher's birthday", Lacy told me.

"Who's that?', I asked puzzled usually my sister's and brother's of the Aphrodite cabin gossip on who dating who not who's birthday it was.

"Drew's best friend he died in the battle of the labyrinth he was a son a Apollo. Drew hate's when we talk about him on she always disappears some place we try and follow her but she use's charmspeak on us", Lacy explained. Well as head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin I have to make sure she's not doing anything wrong. Looked over to Drew who was burning her food, you could tell that she was praying to Hades since the smoke turned into a skull with a a X. I can't believe what I just saw I had to been imagining it I saw a tear fall out of Drew's eye. She around to see if anyone was looking at her so started playing with my food. From the corner of my eye I could see her leave. I waited about a minute until I got up and followed her. She went back to the Aphrodite cabin as I was in a near by tree. The door was half open so I Crawled inside and went under a random bed.

"I keep my promises unlike that so called big sister of mine", She muttered I thought that she meant me but what promise did I break, thinking about what she said I hit my head on the bed. Drew froze.

"Who's there", she called using charmspeak. I didn't move. "Must be the wind she muttered as she a pulled a box out, no not a box a trunk a really big one. She dragged it to her closet, We have are own closet's but not our own bathrooms how is fair. She got out of the closet and went into the bathroom, this was my chance. I got up and ran into the closet. My mind was now blown what saw in that closet was Wow. But then I heard Some one opening the door.

* * *

 **So how ya people out there like my story, I did it just as Rick would with a cliffhanger what will happen to Piper when is Sadie coming in the story.**

 **Percy: And when are you gonna start making longer chapter's**

 **Me: Shut I'm trying to make cliffhangery**

 **Percy: Even I know that's not a world**

 **Me: I said shut it and the next chapter will be longer**


	2. bow and arrow

**Me: Hello I DON'T own pjo or kc (But I will once Rick's out of the way)**

 **Rick: what**

 **Me: OH nothing**

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

I thought I heard a noise, when I got out of the bath room. I looked at my pile of clothes lying on the floor the pile looked bigger. I went to see if anyone was spying on me but then heard a knock at the door.  
"Who is it", I half yelled as I opened the door making sure that person doesn't it I only open it a little so there's a crack.  
"I forgot my lip gloss", The voice of my little sister say's, I look over to bed, `"Here borrow mine", I say my hand being the only thing that had so far reached the crack.  
"Really but why you know what I'm gonna leave before you change you mind", I hear the sounds of high heels clicking on the path getting quitter. Okay back to what I was doing. In closet there were a lot of clothes but I keep most of the stuff Lacy's. My closet was bigger then the other's and soundproof. All I had to do is make a machine that would block out sound wave's from coming inside by puting on the barrier that- opp's stupid ADHD I keep forgetting what was I talking about again. Oh ya my closet, anyway's it had table on the middle were I would make most of my invention's, Your probably thinking "You Drew tanaka, make something", Ya well don't I have a story for you.  
I had a terrible Past, my dad taught me how to fight the Japanese way to fight so when I went to camp everyone said I wasn't Greek, when Aphrodite finally claimed me I had to start working four times as hard to show people that I was nothing like my siblings. I made friends with Lee fletcher and learned how to build when I met Beckendorf and also loved her sister Selena. But Selena was a spy and everyone she cared about died in the titan war. I became like her sister but more hardworking, I promised herself never to break a heart but she learned a lesson, Break a heart before it breaks yours. I thought that her sister's were just mean and broke hearts for fun but they didn't they broke heart's to protect themselves. Everyone knows this expect Piper But no one told her. Well that my story I'm not a bully who breaks' heart's fun. Well back to my story. Today I was fix one of the old invention's, My closet had a few burnt space's and was filled with inventions, But my most best one's yet are the one's I've made with Beckendorf. I remember calling him beck or Becky. I opened the trunks and took out a sword, and, Bow and arrow's. I took the bow and arrow's out and opened the point, I don't know how it open's Becky made that part I made the bomb, But it didn't really work that well, It would blow up only it you shake, I finally know why. I took out my pocket Knife, Well was a gift from Becky, Once I told him I wished I had his tool belt, the magic one you could just pull stuff out of it ,( **A/N leo's tool belt** ) he gave me the same thing but in pocket form. I softly whisper screw diver and cam out. The weapon's point had a bomb that was suppose to explode whenever it hit's it's target, But when I put a motion sencer in it must have only reacted when I shaked it. So I was able to connect the mothin scencer with the mini bomb that was there and fix it so It get activate only when hit's it's target then I'll be able to fix it. I took out the scencer which was smaller then my little toe. It was really hard fixing something that small but I made sure that activated when it started moving then it had to stop, so when the arrow hit it's target the scencer would beep making the tiny tiny bomb go BOOM! Yay. I Looked at my self in a small mirror when I was about ready to test it. I was not only smiling but I had oil in my face and no make up and my hair was a mess. But I was alone (or so you think) and no one can me. I got up and aimed it at my pil of clothes I never wore the same thing twice and this was better then doing landure but thought better of it so I changed clothes put on make up and started to leave the cabin I'll test it in the mourning. The camp fire was about too start.

* * *

 **Me:Hope you like my story I've gotta go pretnd to be rick and kidnap him later**

 **Rick:Wait whar**

 **Me:nothing byeeeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey snow flake's I have good new's and bad new's. Bad new's I'm goiving up this story sorry got new's is that I made a new story and drew and saide. Leroy finds a way to get out of the locker and Drew befriends him but what happen's when the kane's find out. Piper will be in the story somewere 


End file.
